


Proper Nice Tales of Ferals and Doctors

by ArtemisWhite



Category: Team Fortress 2, Team Fortress Classic
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-25 21:58:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4978081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisWhite/pseuds/ArtemisWhite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of tales starring that of a Feral Sniper and a long Exiled Medic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Posession

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Propernicethat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Propernicethat/gifts).



Each whimper, each cry escaped the trapped sniper as he glanced around the room. His team mates were all dressed in black robes, faces hidden behind the plague doctor masks, and strapped above him was the Engineer. 

He heard chants, none of which he understood, but did understand the dire situation he was in. 

“Wife!!” Feral called out, listening to the man's heavy breathing, “Wife, Wife!!”

“Oh don't worry, cupcake!” The soldier spoke as the red runes began to glow, “You'll be alright! Trust us.”

“Da,” The Heavy added with a calm smile, “You'll be fine.”

“NO!” Feral shrieked, backing up into a corner, eyes seeking and searching the cage for some exit. He could hear them chanting louder, his heart beat and panicked breath seeming to be drowned out by their voices.

He wasn't sure what to do, so he merely huddled in the corner, growling and spitting, foaming at the mouth. Bile seemed to begin to move into his throat, his red eyes quivering in his socket, and then..

The bright blast, red in color, forced everyone back. Feral gave a final scream for his wife, seeking him out, but something felt strange.

Somethng seemed far worse, as his blood dripped down his face and he instinctivly pissed his pants. Soft, frightened whimpers were soon drowned out, and as the light disappeared, the Engineer glanced down at his husband.

“Sniper?” He asked, “Husband?”

The deep baritone voice, so unlike the feral man, echoed around the room. He was crouched down, his hair a mess, and his eyes hidden behind the wicked smile. 

As he stood, Dell noticed some things were off about te man, the way he had all his teeth was one. He still stunk, but he strode with a pace. It commanded complete and utter disapline. He commanded control, and was very much a leader.

“Thank you,” The voice spoke out, “I've been trapped for so long, thanks to Father's choice.”

“Zhe Almighty Lucifer?” Medic asked, grinning from behind his mask.

“Yes,” The man spoke, sauntering over to the medic.

“We did it! Medals for everyone!” Solider cried, grinning stupidly from under his mask.

Lucifer turned, and Dell felt his breathing pick up. This wasn't right. This wasn't his husband.

“You are a pathetic lot,” The deep baritones spoke out, “Sending me into a form who clearly has a mate. Of course, I'm sure I could be a better husband to him than the pathetic man who resides in darkness. But..”

His hand moved out, right into the chest of the medic. 

It was as if he controlled the darkness, watching the spikes curve and seeth into the remainding members, his gaze finally settling on the Engineer.

“Please,” Dell whispered, “Please give my Feral back.. He's my husband..”

“I want to change the world,” The man spoke, “But I don't know what to do..”

Dell gulped, watching as the sniper writhered in pain, but Lucifer finally seized control.

“So I leave it up to you, boy,” He spoke, “You're going to help me. Understood?”

“W-Will I get my husband back?”

“Of course,” Lucifer gave a small smile, snapping his fingers as Dell fell, “I dislike seperating family. I have wanted to change the world for a long time, but.. Father never understood. I can make the people happy, but I need you to help me.”

Dell gulped. This went past everything he believed in, but he finally nodded, watching his husband move forward. The stomping of the boots, and the malicious laughter in the man's voice only served to send chills further up his spine.

“I want to make this place a far better world.. Now, let's go.”


	2. The Ill Exile

His body shuddered, shaking with each coughing fit. The medic's eyes were shut tight, listening to the snow storm outside his home. 

His joints ached, his head stuffed beyond reason. Another shudder, another coughed, followed by Delphi rolling onto his side and vomiting into a bucket beside his bed.

He hurt, he felt horrible. The flu had hit him harder than it had in the past, and he merely slept. All he needed was rest and some warm liquids, however, as the days went on; he was left with getting sicker and paler.

He knew very well he'd started to get blood poisoning, but he lacked the energy to even seek any form of help. Or even to help himself.

All he did was snuggle within his jacket and blankets, freezing underneath them. 

“Coo.”

“H-Hello, Leo..” He responded, vomiting into the bucket once more.

“Coo.” The dove spoke, moving along the male's face. 

Something wet and sticky seemed to be trailing after the bird and stunk. He silently realized it was his own vomit, tracked by the dove who then snuggled within the blankets himself.

“Th-thank you,” Delphi muttered, keeping his eyes closed, thankful his home was pitch black. Light seemed to cause them to ache painfully.

A knock at the door caused both of them to jump and the exile to push his face into the pillow, stifling any coughing and sniffling. 

The knocking caused a small curse to escape his lips as he silently wished whoever it was would go away.

Leo hopped about, moving over to the door and landing on the knob, tapping back at whomever stood out in the freezing cold weather.

The knob turned, and Delphi swore again, the howling of the wind causing his head to seem to explode in pain. Tears stung his red, puffed eyes, and he slowly opened them.

“You have quite an interesting home, Herr Delphi,” A familiar voice spoke. 

The sound of a chair moving up and over to him caused the male in the bed to give small whimpers, trying to breath through a sore throat.

“Th-thank you,” Came the Delphi medic, steadying his eyes on the red rubber gloves and a familiar scarf. 

The scarf was lifted, gently wiping the vomit off of the exile's lips and face, strong hands moving him into a sitting postion.

Delphi gave a small whine, feeling his body protest. He struggled to keep himself upright, wishing that Sven knew how sick he was. But perhaps that was why he was there.

The medic calmly began riffling through a bag as he searched for a syringe. When he found one, he pricked it into Delphi's arm and drew blood, looking the slightly portly male over. 

He gently tugged the blankets back and the sound of gloves being removed caught his ears. 

His jacket was opened, his shirt following suit, as fingers begin pressing themselves along the exile's skin. The Red Medic could feel the heat rising from the other's skin, yet Delphi gave a whine. He was freezing!

Yet, Sven slowly removed the clothing, peeling them from Delphi's body and tossed them into the basket by the door. He shuffled about, putting the blood in a vial and began working to try and see what was wrong.

“Ach, Gott..” Sven muttered, glancing at the other male within the room. Delphi gave another whine, grasping the blankets as he covered his naked body and curled up. He was freezing even more now, and the softest of cries escaped him.

“You have blood poisoning, Mein Freund,” Sven spoke. He moved over to the ill form, who covered himself completely in the blanket.

Sven shook his head and gave a small sigh, seeking around for some antibiotics. Finding none, he then rifled through his bag, eventually coming across some.

He turned his gaze over to the male and gave a calm smile. 

“You need some warm liquids in you,” Sven spoke, listening to the grunt, “I see you know. Then you should have sought help sooner, Herr Delphi. I was only alerted when Leo came to me. He was worried, you know!”

Delphi gave a small apologetic whine as Sven came near. He moved over and held out a spoon full of the medicine, watching as the other greatfully took it. 

It tasted a bit like cherry, something he was surprised of. Yet, he suspected Sven did more to the liquid than he was aware of. He already knew the medic was brilliant, yet now he was being taken care of with something he didn't quite know what was in it.

“Sven,” Delphi croaked out, “C-can I have some warm milk and honey?”

“Ja!” Sven spoke cheerfully.

He set about putting together the nice warm liquid and brought it over to the other. He set it down for a moment, then lifed the exile up.

Holding him in place, Sven began helping him drink the milk. He promptly regretted his decision, the vomit hitting his jacket and scarf as Delphi jerked. A disgusted look crossed his face, but he then sighed and laid Delphi down, his fingers stroking the man's black hair.

“You will feel better soon,” Sven smiled softly, “You will. I guarentee it!”

“Good,” Delphi responded. He no longer had his eyes open and whimpered softly. His throat stung and burned, causing each cough to give small pained wheezes afterwards. This was quickly followed by Sven grasping Delphi before he vomited on him.

After the exile was out like a light, Sven stood and yanked off his jacket, shirt, and vest, tossing them within the basket as well. He gave a small glance at the birds, then padded over to the stove and began cooking some hot broth. He wasn't willing to make anything or add anything more. That would be a terrible idea in his mind.

When the Delphi medic woke, Sven began spoon feeding him, his gaze gentle and he blew on the broth to cool it down. Then he fed it to Delphi.

The medic gave a calm smile. After he finished as much as he could, he dozed off; letting the sleep take him once more.

________________________________________

The days passed and the exile began to improve. His throat started to ease in its aching, the bile had ceased from exiting his already aching stomach. He could eat more solid foods.

By a weeks end, he felt far better. He moved quietly, looking out at the white snow. His gaze then turned to the medic sleeping soundly in a chair.

Humming softly, he began making some tea for them both. It was then he noticed how pale Sven was. Moving over, he placed his hand on the man's forehead and gave a small chuckle. 

The RED medic was sick with the flu. Guess he had to repay the favor. 

He washed the clothes and hung them near the fireplace to dry. He then moved back over to Sven, settling him down in his own bed.

Sven merely grunted and snuggled against the sheets, thankful for a soft bed to ease his aching back.

Delphi then went to check on his insects, humming softly to himself as Sven snored on, oblivious to the healthy man who planned on repaying the favor.


	3. An Exile's Torture

“I was hoping your torture techniques would be up to my standards, Herr Flynn.”

Flynn's single eye turned to look at Delphi, narrowing in slight disgust. He wasn't much interested in Delphi's information per say, but he was more so enjoying hearing the small cries that did escape the man's mouth.

“I am well aware they are not up to your standards, Mate,” Flynn spoke calmly, “However, torture would indeed mean I need something. I'm doing this for the mere enjoyment of it. Been wanting a subject to do some.. special torture techniques on.”

The BLU sniper kept his eyes upon the man, then turned to the medic, who seemed to shrink in fear.

From what the Delphi medic could see, the majority of the other medic's body was coated in bruises, lashes, and gashes. He was frightened, an eye hidden beneath a white medical eye path, a long scar protecting his throat from what the other male realized was no doubt more marks.

The medic shook in Flynn's gaze, holding out the syringe. He gave a small whimper, turning his gaze back to Delphi, pity upon his face. 

“What did you do to him, Herr Flynn?” Delphi asked, voice filled with a bit of anger, gaze now turning onto the sniper once more.

“He's misbehaved. Not my fault he gets punished so often.” Flynn responded, voice calm, “And.. he's been a.. prototype for some of my torture techniques. I assure you they are good.”

“We will see,” Delphi spoke.

The prick of the syringe against Delphi's neck caused him to give a hiss. Burning, searing pain coarsed through his very being. It moved quickly, similar to some insects. It was like the sting of a red velvet ant, combined with the venom of a very special spider.

As the thought crossed his mind, he felt his pants tighten, and he managed to glance down as beads of sweat ran down his face.

“Ah, I see you're familiar with one of the affects,” Flynn spoke, “I heard you might have an obsession with insects. Why, I thought you'd be the best canidate for this particular test!!” 

There was a grin upon the black haired male's face, listening to Delphi hiss and squirm. There was other venom in there, snakes. He was certain of that as the burning sensation continued through him, finally a scream escaping his throat.

The pressure on his pants continued, while the burning went through his very being. Tears began streaming down his face as he squirmed. Such a gentle medic, now going through hell. Flynn could only smile at the thought.

Sven gave a whimper, watching as Delphi shrieked, the pain getting worse. The medic bit his lip, glancing at Flynn. He watched and waited as the man grabbed Delphi's legs and spread his thighs. 

“You're going to need help,” He spoke calmly, “I'll let the worst of it pass. Then.. well, then you'll find out just how creative I can be.”

With that, he left, leaving the man with the frightened medic. 

Sven gazed out at him, hanging his head as he too, began to cry. He didn't like the scene unfolding, and knew how long and bad the pain would last. He slowly moved over to the Delphi medic and sat, wrapping his gloved hand around the other's.

“P-please...” Sven whispered softly, “I-It'll pass, I promise.” 

A wet, warm spot began forming on Delphi's pants and Sven turned a bit white. Ah, the pissing that came with it. It was embarrassing.

Slowly, he removed his hand and walked over to a cabinet, producing some nice blue medical pants. They were soft, fluffy, and he ran his fingers along the fabric. His gaze then turned to the shrieking man.

He was kind, Sven could see that, and he decided to disobey Flynn. He rushed about his lab, finding things to make an antidote, working hard.

Within a half hour, it was ready and he rushed over to the man, grasping his head firmly. Delphi couldn't open his eyes, the tears pouring down his face and along Sven's finger tips.

“H-Hold still,” He whimpered, injecting the male with the green liquid, “I-It'll pass soon..”

He then moved over, gulping for a moment. It wasn't long until Delphi's cries began to die down, and he was left with a few sobs.

Now, Sven was left with the most embarrassing part. The part he knew Flynn would enjoy. But the serum wouldn't pass for at least another two hours, so he was left with plenty of time.

“Y-You're g-going to feel violated,” Sven spoke softly, yanking down Delphi's pants. He bit his lips, fingers twitching slightly, before he grasped the male's cock.

He then knealt down and began licking the piss covered head, shuddering a bit. He could hear Delphi give small sobs, 

He knew Delphi probably felt violated. But Sven did his best, moving his hand up and down as he wrapped his mouth around the other's cock, familiar with this part of the job. More so than he should be.

He gave the male the best head he could. He could soon hear soft moans from the other medic, eventually hearing him gave a small groan, hips jerking as he orgasmed. 

Sven gulped it all down, eventually pulling his lips off and wiped them on his sleeve. He moved around, grabbing a towel and gave the other a sponge bath. He wanted to make sure that the Delphi medic was in better shape than he had been.

“Why.. why are you with him, Herr medic?”

The question caught Sven off guard and he gazed at Delphi. He went silent, finishing his work on cleaning the other, then moved to stand in front of him.

“I-I'm letting you go,” Sven spoke nervously, glancing at the door, “We no longer have enough time. Please understand.. “

Delphi looked at Sven, seeing his eyes quiver as he kept glancing at the door, his fingers instinctivly moving to his own groin and bottom. 

“He's going to punish you, isn't he?” Delphi hissed, watching Sven remove his bonds. 

He was helped as he slipped into the nice pants, looking Sven over. His gaze remained on the frightened male, wondering just what Flynn does to him.

“I-I..” Sven whimpered, “Please.. please get out of here..”

He flinched as the door opened, Flynn striding in. The man's eye was narrowed, a hiss escaping his lips. Sven felt the hard slap, sending him tumbling back onto the ground. He gave a soft whine, turning his head a bit and covered his head.

“YOU. WERE. GOING. TO. LET. HIM. GO!!” Flynn roared, slamming his foot down repeatedly onto the other, listening to his cries, a grin forming as he heard the bones break.

Delphi watched in horror for a moment, then gave a roar, tackling Flynn to the ground. 

Sven huddled in fear, keeping his head covered as he sobbed. He was used to this treatment, but he was still scared.

“DO NOT HURT HIM!!” Delphi roared, slamming Flynn's head onto the ground. 

Eventually, the sniper went slack, a pool of blood forming as Delphi turned to look at the other medic.

“C'mere,” Delphi spoke sternly.

Sven did as he was told, moving to his feet as he hurried over. He felt the Delphi medic give him a hug, then quickly pulled away.

“I want you to leave, you hear me, Herr Sven?” He spoke, “Leave and do not return here.”

“B-But..” Sven glanced at the sniper, “H-He will find me!!”

Delphi sighed, then grabbed Sven's arm, both hurrying off and out of the base. When they got a safe distance away, he looked Sven over.

“Now, I want you to go. Change your name, get a nice hidden home. Do not return to the blue base. And should he find you, then I want you to contact me.” He spoke.

“H-how?” Sven asked.

“One of your doves found me a while ago.” Delphi spoke, a smile upon his face, “I assume the rest are gone.”

“He.. used them for target practice..” Sven responded, “Leo was the only one I could save.. I didn't know where he went.”

Delphi nodded, recalling the dove with the band on it's leg. The little collar around it's neck, and it's love for the bugs he kept. It had annoyed him at first to see them missing, but he soon learned the bird was trained, loved, and belonged to someone. 

It was why he'd allowed himself to be captured, knowing full well no owner whom loved the dove so much would give him up. Without a reason, that is.

“Go,” Delphi hissed, and the two parted their ways.

Sven took one last glance at the medic, then gave a small smile, hurrying off into the woods. Hoping he'd make it to town...

Delphi made his way back home, deciding not to go into town for a while. They'd be searching for him, and no doubt the other medic he'd met. 

The days passed by and Delphi wondered, pondered even, what kind of things were in that serum. As well as the anti-dote. If it was one thing the medic was most interested in, it was the type of bug venoms within it. 

Either way, he relaxed. The torture hadn't been bad, but not the best he'd gone through. A small smile was on his face.

A knock on the door, and the medic moved. No one knew where he lived. The knocking continued, albeit, as he got closer it seemed to be far quieter than a humans.

Opening the door, he saw Leo. Fear gripped his heart until the dove fluttered onto his shoulder, a note within it's beak.

Delphi grabbed it and opened the envelope. The dove gave gentle nibbles to his ear as he began to read Sven's handwritting.

“Hello! I sent this with Leo in hopes he'd reach you!

Things are far better! I have a loving boyfriend, and I am very happy now! I thought I should tell you. I also must thank you. If it were not for you, Herr Delphi, I would not have found a new love in medicine. I realize it's silly, however, I have joined a new team. RED. Do not worry! I have a good group of team members!

In fact, I told them a bit about you! They do not believe me, but said 'Hi' and 'Good Day' if you were real. They laugh at me when I speak of such a myth!

However, I am glad.. you helped me, Delphi! I cannot thank you enough! I would love it if you came at some point to visit! There is a map of the way. But you seem like a quiet sort of man, very kind and gentle. So perhaps not! But if you do, I promise it will be amazing. Lots of goodies just for you!

In the long run, Herr Delphi, I want to thank you for taking care of Leo. He seemed to take a liking to you! So I have decided to let him stay. It's hard to part with him, as I know he loves me. However, I... think he cares about you very much. So please watch after him! Take care of him too!

His name is Leonardo, known mostly as Leo! A very creative bird. He loves eating bugs, but also loves the honey tasted bird seed and candied nuts! If you leave paint out, he will do little pictures for you! Made with plenty of bird prints!

Please send a letter soon! 

Signed,

Sven Falcon.”

Delphi eyed the letter, then felt the nibbles. He brought a hand up to the dove and pet it's head, listening to the soft cooes.

“You are indeed a special bird,” Delphi smiled, “Why don't I make you some of those candied nuts you like? Perhaps even something like.. some candied.. birdseed?”

The dove ruffled it's feather's happily and flew inside. It landed next to the stove where he bobbed his head. He then hopped about picking up a bit of seed, as if he knew what he was doing, spilling it into a cup.

Delphi shook his head, watching the bird for a moment as it shook the seed, creating quite the mess! Hurrying over, he began making it's favorite treat, petting the dove as he did so. 

Glancing back at the letter, he noticed a small photo attached. Grasping it, he gave a small smile and looked at the picture of Sven.

The medic was happy, surrounded by a loving team. He still wore the patch and bandages along his head, as well as the lovely scarf. But his bruises had healed, and he was heavily scarred, yet Delphi could no longer see the fearful man he once met.

Smiling softly, he took a camera and set it up, motioning for Leo to come over.

Leo flew onto his shoulder and landed, looking at the camera. Delphi snapped a picture, ready to send it to the other male, happy that he made someone happy.


	4. Decay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the good Feral Sniper disappears, Dell begins searching. Yet, he wonders just how long Feral has been gone.. and just how he's going to find him..
> 
> Part of Goretober 2015!

“Husband?”

Dell peeked his head in to glance around his quiet barn. Seemed like Sniper had been missing all day, a trip to the van proving useless as he'd begun searching. Of course, the engineer figured the man was off hunting and would return shortly, yet he also knew that Sniper disliked being away for so long from his wife.

Feral was wild and unpredictable, yet if one thing was certain, it was that he'd always return to mount, fuck, and cuddle his wife. Even if Dell often thought he was just another wife among Feral's posession. Yet, he did feel a bit.. loved? Perhaps.

Still, he made his way around the room, seeking any hiding spot. There was nothing he could find, nothing out of order, aside from someone standing within the corner, hooting softly.

“Hello, Toba,” Dell spoke, looking at the now taller man up and down, “You've grown.”

“Yep!” Hooted the man, who peeked out at Dell for a moment, “What'cha lookin' for?”

“I'm lookin' for my husband,” Dell spoke, looking up at Toba, “Have you seen him?”

Toba went silent, fiddling with the seam of his jacket.

“Toba?” 

“He.. yeah,” Toba said quietly, moving about a bit, “N-Not good.. Not good..”

He suddenly bolted, Dell hot on his heels, seeking the man as he entered the woods. Toba climbed high into the trees, giving hoot after hoot as if they were playing a game. Yet, Dell swore as he struggled to keep up.

He'd have to let Heavy know the food he made was not as healthy as he claimed...

Toba finally stopped, peering down at the long dead sniper, slowly dropping to the ground. The man's body had begun to decay, fresh areas ripped apart for a pack of wolves and their owner, Athens. But Toba had tried to keep the body somewhat in tact.. at least a bit.

“T-Toba?” Dell panted, looking at the man, eyes wide.

“H-hoot..” Toba spoke softly, then moved aside for Dell to take a look at the body.

“Oh.. Oh god..” Dell covered his mouth, then hurried behind a tree to vomit over and over until he could get his baring straight.

“I-I'm sorry,” Toba spoke gently, “I-I w-was t-told..”

“Who told you?!” Dell hissed, looking back to Feral's body.

“M-Medic.” Toba spoke, shuddering in fear of the now furious engineer. He backed off quickly, seeking any exits. He hated when people were upset and when he saw te engineer's hands raise, he bolted.

Dell growled, then turned back to his Feral husband. The decomp had been quick, or so he thought. It almost looked weeks old, yet who was the feral who'd been with him?

He rubbed the back of his head, trying to think, yet he couldn't think of a thing. He'd heard (and seen) ghosts, so perhaps that had been Feral's ghost? 

His gaze dropped back to his decaying husband, tears streaming down his face. He wanted to kiss the man, he wanted to hug him and bring him back. 

Anything to make the man spark into life. 

Some movement within the forests brought Dell back to reality, and he spun, glancing about as he looked around at the movement.

More and more seemed to come, and soon the Heavy emerged, followed by the rest of the team.

“Ah,” The medic adjusted his glasses, “We were worried, Herr Engineer!”

“Bull!” Dell nearly shouted, “You killed him, you hid him here!! And you told your precious owl to not say a thing!!”

“Precious owl?” Medic laughed, “Toba? He's nothing but a failed man. Nothing more.”

Toba peeked from the trees, watching them as the moved, listening to their words. Engie was angry with him, and the owl sniper couldn't blame him.

But when their new replacement seemed to raise his bow, three arrows placed and aimed at the engineer's head, Toba let loose a shriek.

Leaping down the branches, he moved quickly, knocking the engineer over and took the full brunt of the arrows, feeling them skewer into him. 

He fell beside Feral, eyes greyed over within a few seconds. Dell turned, then grasped a branch, swinging it madly.

“Herr Engineer, please think abou--” 

The medic's words were cut off as Dell slammed the branch into his head. Then he grasped his wrench and swung, striking and hitting his team. He didn't relent until they were headed back to respawn. 

His gaze then turned to Toba and Feral. His anger seemed to quell, and he knelt, looking at Feral. 

Taking his head in his hands he gave a small sigh, “I'm sorry, darlin', I couldn't save you.”

He ran his fingers through the remaining strands of hair, then grasped the feral sniper's skull within his fingers and took it. He'd keep it. With all the other gifts his Feral Husband had bestowed upon him.

Turning to look at Toba, he realized he'd never apologized, nor had he realized his words at the time. Now, Toba had passed on without knowing his friend was sorry.

Either way, Dell apologized, hoping Toba would hear him. Hoping maybe.. he'd hear him and forgive.

Then, to both, he spoke:

“You two saved me, but I couldn' save you..”

With that, he placed his shotgun under his chin, finger on the trigger, and his lips on the Feral's skull and released the trigger. The woods resounded with the crack of the gun, and Dell dropped, lifeless as his feral husband's head lay beside him, and his friend nearby...


	5. Bunnies and Wolves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Feral ruts into Merasmus, he wakes the next morning to find things a tad.. different. When he realizes what he truly is, Feral now isn't sure what to do. Would it mean losing the thing he's so scared to lose? Or would it mean giving in to return to the life he knew?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another for Proper and Dell! x'3

Feral had all but forgotten what he’d done the night before. What he could recall was that the evil magician Merasmus had come to pay a visit, declaring he was going to rid the mercs once and for all.

It had been noisy, annoying, and the fact that Merasmus had turned Dell into a wolf?! Well, Feral had become quite upset. No one did that to his wife!

The rest of it had been a blur, however. What he could recall was a spell that did not seem to work. Bunnicus something.. Feral wasn’t really paying attention as he was too busy rutting the poor 20ft Magician.

And now, he had been sleeping within his van, little whiskers twitching as his bunny nose wiggled.

A soft yawn, a smack of his lips, and he sleepily moved about in his nest. His large hind feet seemed to kick slightly.. kick?!

Feral suddenly jolted awake, seeing Sir Hoots eye him hungerly from inside the van. His breathing picked up, and he moved backwards, long ears folded back. 

He squirmed for a moment, watching as Sir Hoots seemed conflicted. On one hand, the owl was a bird of prey, and he hunted bunnies. Another being that Feral was his owner…

As the owl struggled with the conflict, Feral took the chance and used his powerful legs to jump off the bed and hop quickly out of the van. 

He needed to find his wife. He needed to find out what exactly went on, and where the bloody magician was! 

His feet kicked up small puffs of dirt, and he gave a frightened squeak as the scout raced past him. The red eyes on the boy as he began hopping after him. Everyone said scouts were bunnies! Why wasn’t Feral fast enough, then?!

“Wife! Wife!” Feral squeaked as he began approaching the shed. It seemed as though everyone had turned into some form of animal, the heavy being a large bear, the scout a lion cub, and so on and so fourth. 

A large falcon flew down and scooped the poor Sniper up, carrying him toward a nest that looked strangly familiar.

Feral, of course, was squeaking and kicking out, trying to get free from the clutches of such a big bird. This wasn’t fair! He wanted free! He just needed to…

Biting down hard with his sharp teeth, the falcon gave a startled cry, dropping Feral downward. The bunny spun, landing harshly on the roof and bouncing off, down into a hay pile.

It was there he heard a growl. It was almost filled with anger, and the scout was heard arguing with someone. Someone that the Feral was almost fearful to ask about.

“Ya darn idjit!” Dell snapped, his maw parting into quite the fearsome snarl, “So yer tellin’ me tha’ it’s m’ husbands fault?!”

“Yo! If he hadn’t fucked Merasmus, maybe we wouldn’t be like this, huh?!”

“Well, I s’pose ya have a point,” The wolf answered, glaring at the scout, “But no harm comes to him.. we needta find him first. He’s smaller than us!”

“Well, he mighta been eaten by Toba.” Scout sighed, noticing his tail and suddenly began chasing it.

As if on cue, a far larger creature strode forward, it’s tiger striped fur signalling the playful owl sniper that seemed so eager to claim he was now the king! Even Medic couldn’t compare, though the large panther seemed more than eager to try.

And spy? Well.. the lion had to deal with his rambunctious son, afterall!

Toba’s paws seemed to step easily over each stone and he moved over to Dell, purring softly as he rubbed against him.

Feral, of course, had seen enough and he suddenly hopped out, landing on the tiger and bit his ear, causing Toba to roar in anger.

He flung the bunny off, and padded forward, eyes narrowed for a moment.. then widened.

“Feral mom!” He beamed, “Look! I’m bigger, hoot!”

“Yer a tiger, not an owl, dumbass!” Scout huffed angerly, “This is your fault, Sniper!”

A strange bunny growl escaped the Feral male’s maw, and the scout backed off. 

“I get it!” Scout hurried off, eagerly going to play with his baseball.

“What happened, wife?” Feral asked, “Wife?”

“Well, ya see, darlin..” Dell tilted his head, “Ya kinda were responsible.. See, ya mounted the magician and.. erm.. we all became animals.”

Feral grunted. This wasn’t his fault! It was the magicians for hurting Dell!!

“And.. th’ only way ta.. well.. fix it.. is.. for me ta’ mount ya..”

“NO!” Feral shrieked, moving backwards, “T-To big!!”

Dell knew he was and thought about it. Merasmus didn’t say how to mount Feral. It just meant he had to do it.. somehow..

“I got an idea, pardner…” Dell spoke and moved over to a drawer, pulling it open with his maw. He sought out a small egg and moved over to Feral.

“Buttocks up, husband..” Dell said, watching the Feral male protest. “Only way ta fix this..”

“NO!!” Feral screamed, backing up. Dell was far larger than he.. he knew he couldn’t take the wolf on.

A heavy paw pinned the bunny, using the other to slowly rub Feral’s groin. The sniper, who had always been so dominate, gave a small whimper and whine, wanting to be free. If he could be free then..

But instinct took over and a groan soon escaped his lips. Good god.. he was needing this. His hips began rutting against the paw and Toba glanced up at Dell, nodding his head slowly.

Dell slowly entered the egg into Feral, turning the vibrator on as best he could, listening to the Feral whine in fear and pain. He was so tight! Just a virgin, and this was violating him! It was then warm piss seemed to trickled onto the feral, who was unaware that Dell had marked him. 

He kicked his hind legs as Toba removed his paw, letting Dell take over. Feral began to rut the wolf’s paw, groaning and whining, giving all sorts of noises. They weren’t as loud as they usually were, but he moved quickly, all the while stuck within quite the mess.

An intense orgasm washed over him, and he didn’t even noticed he’d become his former self. He was no longer a bunny, nor was anyone else an animal. Instead, he was just Feral. Just a sniper. 

A low moan escaped his lips. blushing as Dell removed the small egg. It felt so wonderful.. he almost wanted the vibrator back in!

 

“Wife..” Feral spoke, voice sleepy, “Wife..”

“I’m here, Darlin husband,” He spoke softly, “I’m here..”

He wrapped his arms around Feral and let the smelly man sleep. He could feel the warm piss trickle down his pants, marking Dell as his. The Engie didn’t mind. No, he was happy. Happy to have his Feral husband back.


	6. Of Medics and Humiliation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Delphi has always loved spanking, especially with his poor little scouts. But when his friend comes over for tea, Delphi is soon going to get a taste of his own medicine, something he is not going to forget!

If the old doctor was into anything, it was his scouts and spanking. Something that he enjoyed quite a bit, but had never been on the receiving end. That was about to change...

Delphi had been working tirelessly, cleaning up after a particular messy encounter with a brutal. The man had been hard to get information out, despite his screams. Even then, Delphi still wasn't sure if it was madness or actual pain that had caused him to cry out.

When he'd finished procuring the information, he had left the man outside, hiding as the brutal swore and eventually left. But, otherwise, Delphi was glad he was left intact. He could worry later if the man was going to come back and kill him when he slept.

"I'm impressed, Herr Delphi," A dark, deep baritone spoke from behind the exile, "Breaking a Brutal is far harder than it sounds, no?"

Delphi turned, glancing at Sven who seemed to have an almost dark look in his eyes. Dark and almost..

Delphi shook his head, then gave a chuckle, "Herr Sven! I was wondering when you would arrive! I do not get many visitors for tea!" He waved his hand to the two scouts, who sipped their own drinks with a smirk. Both seemed to know exactly what was going to happen. Delphi seemed to notice the ques and glanced at Sven, "Anyway, you look different."

"I do?" Sven spoke, following Delphi into the kitchen.

He wore a black military hat, black hair still as spiked as ever, and his head still bandaged, the white eye patch being such a stark contrast to the black and red uniform. If anything, the only familiarity Delphi noticed was the same blue eyes. So loving in nature, even if he seemed different.

"Ja," Delphi responded, "New job?"

"New team," Sven remarked, "Got hired for the BLK team. They're all freaks of some sort.. interesting and kind bunch none the less."

The german gave a small smile at the Exile. He watched the other carefully. Delphi didn't seem to change, despite the years. Always a man of medicine and insects, always wearing that familiar winter coat.. Sven was happy that he hadn't changed. That he'd never change.

But, he wasn't just here for the tea. He'd actually wanted to try something with the man before him, and a grin seemed to form, dark and almost lust filled.

"Let's go to your bedroom," Sven spoke, "It's more private there, is it not?"

Delphi raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

"No real reason. Outside would be just as good, Mein Freund."

"Outside, hmm.." Delphi watched Sven, then nodded. The outdoors would help him fight if Sven intended to hurt him. But he'd come to know the man, and he was certain that the other medic was far more nervous and frightened than he appeared.

They carried their tea to the outdoors, Delphi leaning against the wall as Sven moved beside him. Neither said a word, watching the weather. Such fine fall foliage.. such beauty.

Delphi watched some of his birds soar, seeking food for thier chicks. Sven, on the other hand, stepped in front of Delphi, a smirk upon his face. It was then the exiled medic realized how Tall Sven actually was. The man practically towered over him!

"S-Sven?" Delphi spoke, giving his gentle smile, "What are you doing?"

Sven planted his palms firmly on the wall, moving himself to pin the man against it, Delphi's cup soon dropping from his hands to the ground. He said not a word, but brought his hand down, gripping the other's chin and gave a seductive smile. His eyes were filled with dark intent as he gazed into Delphi's own.

"Giving you a taste of your own medicine, slut," Sven finally purred, pressing his lips onto the others.

Delphi's breath had been taken away, fingers instinctivly curling a bit, as he thought he felt his cock begin to become quite hard. A taste of his own medicine? Insect torture? No.. Delphi was certain it wasn't that.

But his mind had become slightly clouded, and Sven pulled away, reaching into his pocket and pulled out a few items. A silver dick plug, followed by a black horse whip. Still, his smile never wavered and those eyes never left his gaze.

Delphi eyed the items, blushing deeply. His breathing had slightly picked up, and while he wasn't sure what Sven had planned.. it couldn't be anything like this.. could it?

"H-Herr S-Sven?" Delphi spoke, "Y-you.. what are you..?"

"Quiet, Slut," Sven commanded, "Drop those pretty pants of yours. I wanna see that ass."

"W-What?" Delphi glanced around. Aside from the scouts and Sven, no one knew of this place. Even so, being outside.. it was embarrassing!

"Quiet!" Sven barked again, smacking Delphi's thighs with his horse whip, "Pants. Down. Now."

The look on Sven's face was one of pure leadership, authority, and something darker. Delphi just couldn't place his finger on it. Either way, he dropped his pants around his ankles and stared up at Sven, his cock already standing attention, something he hadn't much realized until now.

He said nothing as he was pulled against the other male, stumbling over his own pants. Delphi fell forward as Sven held him close, listening to the steady heartbeat. Sven merely stroked Delphi's hair, purring as he unbuttoned his own pants to free himself.

For a moment, Delphi wondered if the whip was just for show, but when he was smacked hard by the item, his eyes went wide; a cry escaping his lips.

Tears stung his eyes as he felt another smack against his firm buttocks. Sven stroked Delphi's back with his free hand, yet the medic couldn't get free. 

Stumbling, he found himself pushed a bit further, his bottom more exposed, leaving him slightly hunched forward. However, Sven had paused in the whiping, eyes filled with amusement as he watched the other.

“Tut, tut,” Sven spoke, grasping Delphi and forced him over a fallen tree. It was unsanitary, but Delphi didn't get a chance to give a remark when Sven sat on the tree and yanked the other onto his lap. 

Delphi's cock was aching, dripping from pre-cum, and Sven gave a bemused look. The whipping, however, didn't start as two cock rings were placed around the other's firm length; one below the balls, one above. 

Delphi bit his lip, whining softly. It was already uncomfortable, humiliating, and now a bit painful. He couldn't do anything to free himself as the loud smacks began.

Tears continued to sting the medic's eyes, and finally, he began to give small sobs, gripping Sven's legs. Sven gave a sudden rub against the other's bottom, causing Delphi to groan.

He was then positioned to be on the ground, thighs spread wide, and Sven standing over him.

“How much do you want to cum?” He asked softly, “You're nothing but a whore, Delphi..”

Delphi gave a small whimper, trying to drag himself away. He was confused, wondering why Sven was doing this. But then, he was certain this was payback. Payback for his dick being sucked all that time ago.

His fingers dug into the dirt, and he gave another whimper, feeling his hips suddenly grasped.

“If you run, I swear I will pin you and make you regret such a choice,” Sven hissed into the other's ear, “Understood?”

Delphi nodded, feeling Sven's gloved hand move to jerk his cock off. Delphi began small thrusts, but paused when he felt Sven push into him, unlubricated.

The man couldn't help but scream, tears running down his face. It hurt, but Sven was gentle. He let the man adjust when he was fully in before beginning to rock his hips into the other. Slowly thrusting, Sven's hand continued to move up and down the throbbing cock.

Delphi gave a groan, squirming for a moment. His groan was soon followed by others, intermixed with moans, eyes filled with lust. He had no idea Sven was this good.

But he also knew that Sven was probably forced from time to time in regards to his former lover, Flynn. 

The way Delphi was treated, as the whip came down every once in a while, showed how dominant Sven could truly be, and the exile shuddered. 

Beads of sweat formed on the man's body, his winter coat suddenly feeling oh so hot. 

Sven began to pick up speed, groaning and moaning as he smacked Delphi's buttocks a few times with the whip, making sure he hit his hips as well. He'd been so pent up..

An orgasm washed over the BLK medic, his body leaning forward as he suddenly bit the back of Delphi's neck. He marked him as his own, sinking his teeth in enough he knew there was going to be a scar. 

His body trembled with the intense orgasming, causing him to bite a bit harder than he meant, but when he finished, he pulled out, fingers pressing against the red pucker.  
Delphi was exhausted, but still hard and uncomfortable. Soft whines escaped him, not fully aware of his new mark. He knew there was blood, he felt the bite, but he didn't quite grasp why. 

“Please..” Delphi whispered, “Please let me..”

“Cum..?” Sven chuckled, eyeing the man, “Go on then..”

Delphi began rocking his hips, hand wrapping around his throbbing cock. His free hand stroked the wet puffy hole, soon being blinded by a more animalistic need.

Sven gave a cold smirk, “Mein Freund... You're going to have a long night before I grant you any form of relief..”

Delphi merely moaned and groaned, whining and whimpering. His eyes pleaded with need and desperation, begging Sven for relief, but the man merely stepped inside for warmth, leaving the Delphi medic outside to continue his rutting.


	7. Of Raspberries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raspberries.

Feral gave the softest of whines as he lay beneath the camper, feeling the ever present heat of summer upon his very naked form. Aside from the black wife beater that is. 

Toba, on the other hand, was watching Feral, peering from behind the camper in an attempt to hide from the larger male but also formulate a plan. He was a male owl! He should be the dominant one! Yet.. why did it feel so good to be mounted?

He'd even gone so far as to find other partners of sorts to ease his needs. Make 'wifes' of his own (and often prompting Dell to say Feral was quite the terrible influence on the man!).

But now his eyes were set on taking down the one who was always dominanting him!! 

So, without another word, he had studied the male, watching his interactions with the Engineer and their child, finally settling on a cunning idea.

“Alright, Kitty,” Toba spoke, grinning at the little girl, “We're going to pin him!”

“What are you doin, pardners?” Dell asked, blinking slightly.

“DADDY!” Kitty beamed, “We're going to pin other daddy so Toba can 'mate' with him!”

Dell looked as though he'd swollowed something horrible and it made him furious at the same time.

“Mate, huh?” Dell squeaked out, “Did he explain?”

“Make friends, of course!” Kitty responded, “Said he had to mate with daddy in order to prove he was friendly!”

“Uh huh?” Dell spoke, grunting angerly, “Kitty, what he means by mate is... uh.. well, yeah. He's makin' friends with him! Pinning is just a playful thing owls do! Y'know? Blow raspberries, like I do on your tummy!”

Raspberries? Toba listened and watched as the little girl laughed, hurrying off with Dell and not even hearing his words that he shouldn't teach Kitty such things!

Without help, Toba figured he was on his own. That wasn't a problem, and he suddenly got an idea. Hurrying toward Feral, he grabbed the sleeping males shoulder and rolled him over.

Feral gave a sharp, surprised yelp, red eyes wide as he struggled. Toba wasted no time, suddenly scratching under the other's chin and along his stomach. This allowed the larger to relax, not minding when Toba lifted his shirt and plant little pecks up and down his tum. 

Dell watched, making sure Kitty was indoors, thankful she saw nothing of the feral man other than the back. No buttocks nor.. privates. He could only imagine what the teachers at her school would say if they heard! He'd have to be careful.

However, he couldn't stop but grin as the next seen played out and Feral's surprised squeals sounded through the air.

Toba found a rather sensitive spot on the other, blowing raspberries on his filthy tummy. Feral squirmed and squealed in excitement, confusion and happiness all rolled into one. He couldn't help but laugh, as he struggled, enjoying the tickling that spasmed from each blow on that sensitive tummy.

“S-Stop!” Feral laughed, “Wife!!”

Toba didn't bother stopping as he reached over, pinning Feral's arms as the raspberries were blown. Feral squealed even louder, followed by excited groans, completely unaware that Toba was tying his hands. 

All he knew was that while he couldn't move them, Toba's lips had found the piss hole of his cock and was licking. The filthy organ was standing upright, the larger male eagerly spreading his thighs as he watched the other.

The Owl Sniper purred softly, blowing raspberries upon his sensitive cock. His fingers trailed downward, pushing into that tight pucker and..

Feral gave a shriek of fear, sobbing and kicking his legs. He didn't like this. He didn't like this at all!!

He felt Toba remove his fingers from his red pucker and he curled in on himself, his cock dripping pre-cum, yet Feral cried. He kicked his legs more, while Toba blinked and watched, the man eventually calming.

His red, blood-shot eyes were even redder as he watched him. But he now shook, as if Toba had bit him.

Something clicked within Toba and he hurried off to get Dell, leaving the other there, tied and unable to tend to the throbbing dick between his thighs.

That hadn't gone according to plan, and Dell knew it, hurrying to deal with his Feral husband, while Toba turned to Kitty.

“Let's draw!!”

To be continued...


	8. Of New Arms and Moving On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Feral looses an arm but gains a new one.

“HELLO, CUPCAKE!!”

Feral turned, glaring at the Blu soldier, who stood with such a stupid grin. Feral's lips turned into a snarl, the red eyes narrowed and his stink threatening to topple the other over. But the soldier wasn't just stupid. He was a type of stupid that almost made one wonder if he was a genius in disguise. And Feral didn't care for it one bit.

“What'cha doin, cupcake?” The soldier cooed, chuckling as he watched the other, raising his long sword as though it were meant to be threatening. Feral didn't much care for such a thing. 

Either way, however, he drew his shiv, watching and waiting, circling the other like a vulture. Soldier turned, watching carefully, then released his battle cry.

Feral raced toward the man, but a loud explosion rocked as his feet hit a hidden switch, something the Blu spy eagerly placed down for the man. He'd been cloaked, and the Feral had been too preoccupide in dealing with the on-coming scout that he didn't much care for what was going on behind him.

Now, however, it was far too late. Feral suddenly was thrown backward, through the window and onto the harsh ground below. 

As everything became dark, Feral could swear he heard the laughter and his wife's voice go, “Oh. My. God.”

____________________

“ACH! Those Blu Shuenheunds!” Medic spat, pacing back and forth within the lab, while Engineer sat and watched, “They beat us, yes, but not just zhat! Zhey are becoming smarter!”

“Uh, doc?” Dell spoke, “You're givin' em too much credit.. can we focus?”

“Ah, yes.” Medic turned, watching the unconcious, now clean and nice smelling man on the table, his right arm long gone, “He.. I am afraid zhere is no more I can do. I only ask you keep zhat.. man clean so zhat zhe wound does not become infected.”

“But.. can't ya.. heal 'im?”

“Heal a missing arm?! Herr Dell! I am not zome miracle worker! Remember your hand?” 

Dell remembered, the metal hand and wrist tucked within those rubber gloves of his. He knew the trauma and knew Feral was going to go through the trauma himself. God forbid what was bound to happen, but he felt he could handle it.

“Alright, can I take him back? Y'know he..”

“Ja. Get zhat.. zhing away from me.” Medic spat, eyes narrowed as he thought darkly. The man was far more of a beast than human in the medicine man's eyes.

“Got it.” Dell spoke, voice grim as he adjusted his hard-hat and carried the limp form away.

_______________________

Feral woke, smelling his familiar blankets, albeit changed and cleaned. He could hear Sir Hoots hopping about, and the medic yelling about the death of his doves. But something still seemed off.

The Engineer had wrapped his arms tight around the feral man, keeping hold throughout the night and half-way through the day. Just so Feral knew he was there. But the sniper was confused, and wondered just what was going on.

Something was wrong.. something wasn't right.. he just couldn't figure it out.

Slowly, he rolled onto his side and nuzzled his wife, licking the man's face as Dell opened his green eyes.

“Hey, Darlin',” Dell spoke softly, “How ya feelin?”

“I feel fine, wife,” Feral spoke, moving so he could mount the man as per usual.. until..

“MY ARM!!” Feral shrieked, moving back in surprise, “WIFE! WIFE!!”

“Calm down!” Dell yelped, wrapping his arms around Feral as the man began to whine in confusion.

Had the medic gotten him?! What happened?! What?! Feral couldn't figure it out. Tears stung his eyes as he thrashed about, causing pain to the wound, but Dell held fast, pressing his face into the other as the man gave the strangest of cries.

He was missing his arm, and there was nothing to replace it.

“Shhh.. Pardner.. Pardner..” Dell soothed, holding onto the man, “I can fix it! I can fix it husband!”

“Y-You can?” Feral asked, mind still racing, “Where is my arm?”

“It's gone,” Dell spoke, “You lost it in the battle.”

Feral whined softly, but tried to relax as Dell gave soft words to sooth him. He felt the man's fingers run along his scalp, scratching and rubbing. He shut his eyes as he let out a groan, feeling content. Despite the loss, he still had his Engie!Wife! 

Dell eventually began to get to work, seeking out materials that he could use in order to fix the man's arm. 

The afternoon moved into the evening and Dell paused, getting dinner for both he and Feral. 

Despite the pills, Feral was still fighting for a chance to get outside, to get hunting. But the man couldn't deal with any of that. He'd be more of a danger than a help, so Dell had gotten Toba to gether the food for them.

He then continued to work as Feral slept, healing through the pain and haze for a few weeks. When he finished with his latest work, he rolled over on his stool and presented it to the still drugged man.

“Wife?” Feral spoke, looking rather tired, “Is that mine?”

“Yes, my husband! It is!” Dell beamed, moving down to kiss the tired man, “Why don't you sleep and when you wake up, it'll be on! I'll use magic!”

Feral smacked his lips, then curled up within his nest, dozing softly. It felt nice to have his wife by his side, unaware what it would take to get that arm attached.

Dell sedated the man for a bit longer and had the medic enter, both working to attach each wire to each nerve and allow the man movement within the new limb. 

“Will he like this, Herr Dell?” The medic asked, raising an eyebrow.

“I think so. Give him some time and he will,” Dell responded, “He was pretty drugged when I showed him, but.. I hope he will.”

“I'm not.. sure I want to be here when he wakes,” The medic responded, a smart choice in both of their opinions, but as the man bid Dell goodbye, the green eyed Engineer had only one thought on his mind:

Help his husband.

Now it would be a trying time, and it proved true when Feral woke, shrieking and growling, vomit trickling down his chin as he panicked from the new appendage. But with the Engineer's soothing words and the rubs along his back and head.

Feral whined and sobbed, confused and traumatized from the new limb, far more than when he'd lost it. But Dell promised and swore he'd teach the Feral man how to use that arm and it's features. Including one that he knew the Feral would love. A vibrating hand that allowed pleasure to both it's user and whomever he chose to mount.

But Feral was happy to a point. Dell was there, guiding him, and he kissed the other man. The stink was returning, but he had a new reason not to bathe. 

“I'm proud of ya, Pardner,” Dell spoke, “I'm proud of ya.”

“Wife,” Feral spoke softly, nuzzling and nipping Dell. 

Dell kissed the man, pressing him against the nest and then pulled away, “I love ya my husband, and I'm goin ta help ya get used ta this. I promise.”


	9. Thanksgiving

“Ah, Thank you, Pardner! These Turkeys will be great for the party!” 

“R-Really?! Hoot!” The Blu Sniper gave a grin as he looked at the Engineer, yellow eyes filled with excitement, “I'm glad!”

“Yes! You've got.. ten there?” Dell asked, “Perfect! Enough to feed everyone and have left overs for Feral. Of course, I would like to try and get him.. here, if possible.”

“Why? Hoot!” Toba smiled softly, “He likes his nest!”

“Of course he does,” Dell responded, shaking his head, “But it would be nice.. as he is Kitty and I's family, Pardner.”

“I'll talk to him!! He's my family too!”

“Son, I'm not sure..”

But the words never finished as Toba hurried toward the dirty camper, where he knew Sniper was hiding in. He didn't blame the man, as it was already snowing. Kitty was out having fun in the snow, but the Feral man had taken refuge within the camper for warmth.

Toba hurried over, smiling as he knocked on the camper door. The thuds from within, followed by the snarling made him wonder if the Feral man had been sleeping off another violent night of Masturbation.

The door opened and the sudden stab caused Toba to gasp, eyes wide as blood trickled down from his stomach, all the while being dragged within so the other could rest more. 

The Feral man didn't seem bothered it was his wife, as he didn't stab into a vital organ. Either way, if the owl sniper died, it was fine. If he didn't, that was good too.

It was then he snuggled back into his nest, giving a happy yawn and curled up within the blankets; leaving the owl sniper alone within that dirty van.

The owl sniper hooted, glancing around at the dirty wallpaper, the even dirtier cabinets and blankets, followed by trapsing over to the man and climbed into the nest. His stomach ached from the pain, but it merely turned the other on. He didn't quite understand it, but punishment turned him on, and the morning wood that the Feral had ignored was as good a place as any.

But first...

Toba stripped from his clothing and lifted up the familiar black wife beater, poking the gaunt stomach. The other male growled softly, continuing to snore away, and Toba moved a bit closer. 

He grasped some rope and wrapped it around the other, suddenly jolting back as he shot up, snarling and growling while Toba remained sitting up on him, his buttocks pressed against that hard cock.

Feral struggled against his binds, feeling the rope chaff at his wrists, but he couldn't get free. No matter how hard he tried, he just could not get free!  
“Let me go, wife!” Feral snapped angerly.

“Nope! Hoot!” Toba beamed, a plan forming in his head, “If I do, we gotta make a deal.”

“Deal?” The feral male repeated, giving a snort.

“Did you know that the tyrannosaurus rex used to feed the potential mate before he mated? And then mated while she was distracted?”

“Are you mocking me, wife?” Feral asked, but he was intrigued. He was never one for dinosaurs, but this proved to be far more interesting.

“It's true! It's like a deal, hoot! He'd leave after he was done and she'd have food! Now, that's you and I. You're the big ol' male dino, and I'm the small female! I think perhaps it'll be good if we strike a deal. You can fuck me, but in turn, you have to come over for Thanksgiving! Hoot Hoooot!”

Feral mulled it over silently, still struggling in his binds. His aching cock throbbed against the smaller's buttocks, and he needed to deal with it. Despite it being sore, he wanted to mate.

“Fine.” He answered, giving a low growl, silently deciding to show the male who was boss.

Toba removed the binds, when he was grabbed, slammed hard into the ground. Everything around him spun, and he shut his eyes. Feral dragged him to the sink and tied his wrists around the tap, grinning from ear to ear. 

Half of Toba was then lifted slightly so that his head was underneath the faucet and his other half was struggling toward the ground. All the while his own cock was standing in attention, begging for the Feral male to give it what it wanted.

“Open your mouth,” Feral smirked, and the owl sniper obeyed, feeling water spill down into his mouth. 

In order to not drown, he began gulping down the liquid, his stomach expanding painfully as he did so. Feral, on the other hand, grasped two rat traps. Both large and dangerous, easily breaking bones and killing those pesky creatures that Sir Hootsalot couldn't catch in time.

But now, the blood coated devices were placed both along Toba's balls and the head of his aching cock, causing the smaller to give a cry. This pain he wasn't too used to, although Feral noted the bite mark along the dick. Seemed Toba might have believed it was a worm at one point or another. A stuck one.

No matter. The way the other was struggling as starting to turn Feral on even more and he began to rub against the other's tight entrance, like a dog trying to get it's cock into an eager bitch.

Once it popped in, the male gave a slight groan. The nice tight asshole wrapped so around his cock was enough to make him push in further and give a cry. 

This was followed by another thrust, forcing his entire length in. Once it was, he was kind enough to let his wife adjust, for just a moment before he began thrusting.

Blood was trickling in rivers now from the other's abdomine, making his hips hard to grasp and hold onto. Blood trickled from the piss hole, and Toba gave a choked cry, turning his head so he could get some breath of air.

Feral yowled like a cat in heat, making all sorts of noises as he went to town within the smaller. Toba groaned and moaned, fingers twithing within their binds.

And he felt the sharp bite upon his neck as Feral suddenly orgasmed into the other, the owl sniper letting loose a shriek of pleasure as the man came. The warmth flooded his insides and his fingers curled while he felt the sharpness.

Feral removed himself from within the other, and panted, untying the man before him. 

Toba dropped down, still hard, waves of pain corsing through him as he glanced down at his purple balls and head of his cock. He whined softly, touching it gently, eyes silently pleading for release and for the pain to stop.

Feral waited, knowing full well the owl sniper was soon to vomit, and Toba didn't disappoint, the bugs and dead animals seeming to spillfrom his stomach as he jerked, falling into the mess shortly afterwards.

“You should take better care of yourself,” Feral spoke with a grunt, “You know who you belong to?”

“Of course,” Toba smirked, eyes half lidded as he stroked himself, “The Feral. Always the Feral... and..”

The man shuddered, cold and unhappy all of a sudden, “I don't feel good, h-hoot..”

Feral licked the other male's quivering pucker, then removed the traps on his balls and cock. He knew full well that Toba wasn't part of their respawn. He'd been removed from the BLUs, so he wouldn't respawn. Death would be a horrible thing for the other.

Toba gave a soft whine, shutting his eyes, but as Feral neared to tend to the wound, Toba's eyes shot open.

“Yer wife says you HAVE to come.”

“Wife?” Feral stopped, “WIFE!!”

Engie!Wife was going to be there! Of course!! He turned toward the door and pushed toba out. He had to find a gift for both wifes!!

All wifes!!

“I see you changed his mind,” Dell spoke, bending down to pick up his owl son, “In fact, you changed it rather well.”

“It was worth it,” Toba spoke softly, “Sleep now. He'll be there.”

But Dell wasn't so sure. Even then, he tended to Toba's injuries, and then left to go speak with the Feral man. Have a heart to heart talk.

If only he knew what he was in store for...


	10. Cicada Hunting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the 17 year mark of Cicadas come, it brings unwanted attention to a certain Exiled medic. But it brings even more fun when it comes to the owl family and their annual bug hunting trip!

Buzz… Buzzz…..

The loud buzzing the cicadas made had caught Peregrine’s attention. He, much like his father and mother, had a taste for bugs. But unlike his parents, he had not only fucked and impregnated his father into birthing twins, but he’d also enjoyed the finer things. Like hot dogs and sausages. Proper nice things that humans should eat. But also like his father, he enjoyed being filthy from time to time and being a feral brute himself, when he allowed himself to be. Including fucking corpses.

He had finished with one corpse when he saw the bugs begin to pop from the ground, buzzing and flexing their wings. As the days passed, he watched as the bugs began to fill the air with their cacophony of noises, the bugs latched on and mating, and his mother hunting down the pesky bugs to feed both the young and the brute.

He walked over to the camper and knocked on the door, dressed in nothing more than a red wife beater, something Feral had found for him in the trash when he realized who Peregrine was. He had to admit, he liked it. Especially since it smelled just like his pappy! Not just that, but Peregrine had decided to wear the Marksman.

He rubbed his cock slightly, scratching it before removing a cicada that had landed on his balls. He gulped it down, then pounded.

“DAAAD!” He called out, “COME ON!”

Feral suddenly burst from the camper, growling softly, his gaze soon lingering on the man before him, peering from behind his own covered eyes.

“Son!” He smiled, licking and nuzzling the larger man, “We’re going hunting?”

“Bugs!” Toba chirped, arms already flapping as he ran into the woods, buck naked and covered in what one could assume was Delphi’s nectar for the insects. Seemed the large swarm of cicadas that followed were pleased with the naked owl sniper’s offering. A proper nice treat that helped them catch the large insects.

Dell, too, had the sticky sweet on his head, the insects already sticking while he shivered. He wasn’t pleased with the feeling, but Peregrine removed the insects, placing them into a large jug.

“We’ll be eating for a life time! Shriek!” He grinned, dropping the medical manners for the day to reveal his true, feral self.

“Boy, you are just like your momma and pappy, arn’t ya?” Dell asked, smiling at the man.

“Yes, Granpappy! Shriek!” He laughed, then took off, Feral and Dell racing after him.

They moved through the woods, catching, munching, and even stuffing the insects into the jugs. Toba made sure he caught several of the mating ones, deciding that the strange medic in the home would like them.

Feral rolled in the dead insects that surrounded the trees, but Peregrine LOVED the sound they made when eaten. The screams sounded so satisfying!

Delphi, however, was looking for the intruder Angel had told him about, tranq gun in hand as he patrolled the area around his home. Sure enough, Toba bounded in, covered in the sticky nectar and insects, holding the jar out to the dumbfounded exile.

“For you!” He hooted, flapping his arms and making the insects buzz and scream. Delphi gingerly took the jar, eyeing the man covered in the treat.

He adjusted his glasses, mouth a gape, before finally managing to get some words out, “H-How did you find my home? How did you break in? Why are you…”

“I found it while hunting for bugs!” Toba beamed, “Snowy comes here to talk with the other birds, and brought me treats!! Had to come see, hoot!”

“I…” Delphi recalled the white owl with those red eyes, “Did you… eat some of my bugs?”

“Yes!” Toba admitted, “But I always caught more, so you can eat them too!”

“Well..uh…” The medic wasn’t sure if he wanted to capture and interrogate the owl sniper or just let this one go. Toba didn’t seem like he was lying. Especially since he looked Delphi in the eyes, making sure he knew it was the truth. Not to mention he always found the feathers all over the floor and the empty jars. There was always some new bugs, he had to admit, that Toba did bring him.

“How did you get in?” He asked again and Toba pointed at the window, through which Angel was peeking out.

“He’s my Owl Friend! Hoot!” He beamed, “We trade shiny things! Well, I give him them!! Hoot!”

Delphi tried to speak once more but shook his head as he heard the others running about further in the woods. He was thankful they couldn’t find the home, but angry that Toba had taken the nectar. He’d have to make more.

“Sorry,” Toba spoke as he held out a fat cicada, covered in the nectar, “Here. Because I took the sticky stuff.”

Delphi blinked, seeing the guilty look on Toba’s face. He heaved a small sigh and took it, looking at the owl sniper. He could see he was waiting for him to eat it. Delphi’s pride and medic personality was screaming at him not to eat it, but he swallowed it down, just for the owl sniper.

He stuffed the insect into his mouth, crunching down and feeling green while inside Scouty and Angel were giggling. He gulped it down, and shook his head, giving a forced smile. “D-Danke S-Sche. I-If you need nectar, just ask me, little Owl.”

Toba nodded and raced off, soon joining Feral and the others.

Peregrine hopped about, catching as many as he could, and by the time they finished, they had the jug filled. Not just one, but three, and a fourth filled halfway. Dell had politely eaten the cicadas Toba brought him, but felt sick, and excused himself to the barn.

Peregrine, on the other hand, sat at the fire, cooking and candying the bugs. Toba and Feral crunched nosily on the insects, and the poor medic wondered just how the cicadas managed to survive year after year with such people hunting them. But he also had to admit he loved it when he hunted for the insects with his parents, even if he was the one who got his father pregnant, now had a son and daughter of his own, and a half sister who was taking care of them.

At Delphi’s house, he changed the locks, but he couldn’t stop the two scouts from giggling over the fact the medic had eaten a bug! So, the exile excused himself for the night, opening a small window to let in the cool air, curled in his favorite jacket, some hot tea, and a good murder mystery.

Of course, just as he drifted off, Toba hopped through the window, knocking down the screen and tugged a big jar of insects in, just for Delphi.

If only the chaos that ensued could have been prevented by the cap being secure… maybe then the exiled medic would forgive him.


	11. A Proper Nice Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Feral's birthday comes, Toba is left with a delimma. He wants to celebrate it! Join him as he works to make it a proper nice birthday!

Toba hopped about, looking over the old calendars, eyes seeking for one event he knew he had circled. The day of Feral's birth.

If there was anything remotely human about the owl sniper, it would have been looks and speech. However, one small thing he hid, more than anything, was birthdays. He knew how precious they could be. Loved ones would gather and they'd celebrate their family's birth.

Several times a year for different people, something Toba understood. He wanted to know, exactly, however, when the Feral brute's birthday was. And finally, he found it.

It was today, and his heart beat in his chest. He had so much he needed to do! So much!! He'd have to get his engie pappy in, along with the hawk son and his children. They'd have to work hard and get the brute a proper party. So proper nice that the brute would want nothing else for the entire year. If that were possible.

So, grabbing a party catalog from the trash can, Toba hurried off, eager to get the party started!

 

The first stop was the ever present Engineer's barn. He knew that the other man called it a garage, but to Toba, it looked more like a barn. Plus, it was where the chicks hatched their eggs! So a mating stall, too! Although, his pappy didn't enjoy that. He didn't think the name was good for his barn. He'd called her Susie.

Toba pushed open the door and found the bald headed man sitting and tinkering around with his sentry. With lungs filled with air, Toba suddenly let loose a shriek, causing the man to jolt and the screwdriver to fly out of his hand. It flew through the air and Toba watched, amused, until it hit him in the eye.

He let loose a shriek of pain, until the numbness set in, and he sat. Pain was something owls could tolerate. This was nothing more than a battle and the battle for...

For...

He couldn't think, his head swimming before he saw things. Equations, and he seemed to smarten up.

“Father,” Toba spoke, “I've come to inquire about help. For my husband's birthday.”

“Toba?” The engineer stared at him, rubbing his head, “Are you okay there, son?”

“I'm fine, Dad,” Toba answered, without a single hoot. He stood and rubbed the blood, pulling the screwdriver out, “I've lost an eye, but that's all. Sniper's birthday is today and I'd like to celebrate.”

Dell's mouth opened and closed, trying to find the words to speak. Had Toba become... normal? 

“W-Well,” He started, “Let's get your eye cleaned up, okay? Peregrine should be able to help. As for the party, explain to me on the way.”

Toba nodded and walked out, seeming much calmer and less child-like. In fact, this Toba was almost suave, and the way he walked took away the malnourished look and replaced it with a strong man. Dell had to wonder exactly how he was going to fix him.

 

Toba had explained to Dell exactly what the plans were. First thing he needed was a bounce house, but Dell quickly ruled that out. He explained that Feral would be terrified, or so he thought. Toba insisted, and Dell caved, stating he could fix and make a nice bounce house.

Next, Toba wanted dispensers around to heal and give warmth. Every merc loved the warm feeling they got when healed and this was no different. The Blu sniper added in that he wanted things Feral loved. Birds, especially, and the party to be in a clearing the brute played in.

Dell agreed and asked about food, which Toba responded that he needed Feral's favorite foods, things easy on his teeth, and cake. Drinks, too, if Dell could convince Tavish of such.

They opened the door and Peregrine turned, a poor Blu Spy trapped on the lab table, Peregrine's tail jabbing while the man screamed and sobbed. Peregrine seemed pleased his new venom not only aroused the victim and gave them an extra sex, but once aroused, sex was painful. That made it so much more fun, in his opinion and he jotted down notes.

“Peregrine,” Toba crossed his arms, “I don't like what you've done to yourself! Not to mention you're only nineteen!!”

“Says you,” Peregrine scowled, “When did you get so... wait..”

Pulling on some glasses he walked over and grabbed Toba's chin, tilting him slightly so that the light shown over the eye socket. He could see damaged brain matter and shook his head. 

“If you're wonderin',” Dell said, “I kinda hit him in the eye with a screwdriver.”

“....You what?” Peregrine questioned.

“Hit him in the eye with a screwdriver. He scared me!” Dell's voice was shaking now. 

Peregrine was terrifying, the engineer knew and saw why most avoided him. He was taller than Feral, larger in many places, and now had large angelic wings which hid deadly spines under the feathers. These could be shot out, causing death, poisoning, or anything the man wanted from arousal to rotting from the inside out. He had complete control.

Not to mention the scorpion tail, which made him look like the biblical beasts from Revelations. It was horrifying, but helped in battle. Even the Administrator and Miss Pauling were pleased. Disgusted, but pleased.

“Hrm..” Peregrine brushed a strand of black hair from his red eyes, scowling, “I can't fix it.”

“W-What?”

“Grand pappy, Dad isn't on our team! The Blu medic would fix him, but he was shoved out of the team ages ago! He's practically a danger to himself and others! Even if it was former!” He crossed his arms, “Either way, I'll see what I can do. For now, I'm busy.”

“You'd better be busy with your father's gift,” Toba responded eye narrowed, “Or I will be angry.”

“....You broke him, Granddad. You broke him. Thank you.” The medic threw his hands up and sighed, “Yes. I'm busy with that. Now, please... go.”

He had no patience to deal with his broken father.

 

Dell worked hard on the entertainment. He had to. Toba had showered, cleaned himself up, and dressed in a rather dashing suit. The man was pleased at what he was seeing. He also had searched for special gems, shiny objects, and new clothes.

Dell had gotten Feral a trimming kit and some sex toys, while Peregrine worked hard on something secret. Something he had to borrow the Engineer's supplies for.

It was dusk when everything was finished, and Dell made a move toward the van the brute resided in. He had to admit he liked the idea of the brute living alone in the trailer, but he was still noisy.

The stink, itself, would have filled the air in the base for days and choked everyone to death. It would also have driven Peregrine up the wall with cleaning, and no doubt more than enough rapes to keep the medic busy for a while.

The van, however, could be as Feral wanted it, and still keep everyone within retaliative safety.

He knocked and the brute poked his head out, grinning a yellow toothed grin. “Wife!” He beamed, stepping aside.

“Come out here, darlin'” Dell spoke, “Come on, I got somethin' fer yer birthday!”

“Birthday?” 

Oh, that's right. He was born today. Well, Feral couldn't complain about that! He moved about, grabbing his hat and shoved it on, feeling a bit dapper. It was a gift from his Engie! Wife and he couldn't wear it just any ol' day!

Had to be something special.

He hopped down and nuzzled the man's neck, the engineer bristling slightly from the stubble. He then took the filthy man's hand and led him toward the woods.

“Where are we goin' wife?” Feral questioned as he trailed after the man.

“To a party,” Dell gave a small smile and kissed him, removing the hat. He placed a small cone shaped hat on the brute's head and beamed, “That's the proper hat, Feral.”

Feral felt nervous, but excited. It wasn't a sexual excitement either. This was the thrill of the hunt, the new playmate, and opening of Christmas gifts. This was the excitement he loved more than almost anything. Save for sex.

He stepped over to the field, eyes wide when he saw the bouncy house, balloons, bright streamers along the trees. Toba stood in a dapper suit, adding the finishing touches to a cake made of.... was it bugs?

Feral moved a bit closer and was surprised there were no bugs! Well, that was good. He saw fresh meats, drinks, and everything he could ever dream of. Including the most lovely of wrapped gifts!!

Those deserved opening first.

He rushed over and grabbed the first gift, tugging at the bow and ripping paper. Inside was a small doll, something with an O shaped mouth. Feral knew what it was and set it aside. He'd save that for later.

The next gift was Dell's, which held the hair trimming kit, lice and flea shampoo, and new clothes. This was all pared with some special toys the brute decided he was going to use on Dell the next time he mated.

He tore open Toba's gift, surprised to see there was no paper, but fabric. Then, a small hoot. Inside sat a younger Sir Hoots, who glared at Feral.

Feral felt something prick his eyes and he hurriedly wiped them away. Sir Hoots had died and now he was back. Re-spawn? He wasn't sure but he knew he'd give the Owl sniper a good reward. Sir Hoots moved about in a cage that sat on top of a box, filled to the brim with shiny objects and stones. Gems, smooth rocks, anything that would perk the brute's fancy.

Finally, his eyes settled on a large contraption, wrapped in various colors. He tugged at the paper, then moved back.

The contraption before him had been given to him by Peregrine and it was something Feral felt was good. Better, even, then all the other gifts. Save for Sir Hoots.

Tied was the spy, who was sobbing from need, pain, and desperation. Peregrine's arms were crossed, and the contraption moved on it's own, forcing the spy's mouth open and legs spread wide. 

He was so needy!

Feral realized this would hold his prey a bit better, but would also allow for any and all needs to be dealt with. It held cock rings, tubes that felt like cunts, anal plugs, gags, ropes... everything he could ever want. It even serviced his needs by giving him hand jobs.

This was perfect.

“Are you pleased, Dad?” Peregrine questioned, “I could just jab you and see if you like it.”

“I love it, son,” Feral sniffled, “Thank you...”

“You're welcome.” The boy looked away after that, kicking a box that held several needy scouts.

Feral was pleased with his son and his family. Such a crazy family, except... something was off. He couldn't explain it.

But, giving a lick to each person, they sung birthday tunes and let the feral brute run rampant. He used the machine first before dragging a scout into the bouncy house. 

Peregrine had to laugh at his father's child-like behavior. Then, under his breath, he spoke to the Engineer.

“Think I should warn him about mom?”

“Nah, not tonight Let him have fun. In the morning we'll find a fix.”

“Sounds good.”

With that, Dell grabbed a camera and began snapping pictures, laughing as they took a family photo. By the end of the night, Toba was back to normal, thanks to a blow to the head by Peregrine. 

After that, chaos assumed and the family was left laughing until they cried. Even then, the party went on for another three days. 

Feral felt happy. He had a loving family, nice gifts... and..

His van. His van was gone and replaced with a new one. It hadn't worked, but this was bigger. Enough for the entire family to fit. And so, the group moved in with one another... only to eventually find themselves at the mercy of a very horny brute.

Peregrine carefully sprayed a sign on the van's door, then walked off to his lab, whistling. The van itself shook, and the words never spoke truer than they did now.

'If you see this rocking', howling', and biotin', don't come knocking'!”


End file.
